1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an epilating device for removal of body hairs, and more particularly to such epilating device for removing the hairs on different skin portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,463 and 5,084,056 which propose epilating devices of various head configurations, attempts have been made to improve hair plucking efficiency. In view of the fact that the body hairs to be removed are distributed on different skin portions including a relatively wide area such as arms and legs, and a relatively small restricted area such as armpits, however, the prior art devices are not yet satisfactory in removing the hairs effectively with the use of a single epilation head because of its limited accessibility to the particular area.